Flow Hoverboard
The Flow Hoverboard is a unique transportation vehicle and a futuristic, biodegradable hoverboard. It is based off of a colored dot from Flow Free. Description It is a hoverboard that is heavily based off of a colored dot from Flow Free. It doesn't run on gas, and it can go up to 75 miles per hour. It is electric and rechargeable. It aesthetically puts its color label on the bottom. It also has a unique charger, an interior mode, and it isn't expensive for what it is. Appearance It appears to be a red dot with a certain transition at the end. On the bottom is the label of the colored dot. It says "A" because, like in Flow Free, A is the color label for the color red. Interior mode Since this is a hoverboard (which is obvious exterior), it also has interior mode. It can be activated by pressing a tiny button on the front. It may sound dangerous when attempting to activate it and using it at the same time, but that can't happen, because stopping, or at least going under 25 miles per hour, is required in order to do so. Once interior mode is activated (which activates around 10 seconds after pressing the button), it will cover the entire hoverboard with glass (except on the very bottom and the bottom half of the front), and a driving wheel with a comfy chair will appear. In addition, there is an air conditioner that automatically activates heat on cold days and cold wind on hot days, and fresh air always comes in from the air conditioner when it is activated. There are also various controls, and there is even a self driving mode, which deactivates the steering wheel and turns the comfy chair into a small sleeper-sofa. Interior mode can be deactivated by pressing the button in the center of the bottom of the front, which says "DEACTIVATE INTERIOR MODE". Charger The charger looks somewhat identical to the hoverboard, except that it has a cord and a small circle on the end, which is also based off of some details about that from Flow Free. It also has the color label. Charging the hoverboard is almost the same as connecting the two dots in Flow Free. It doesn't really need charging everyday, as it can last up to 72 hours in one go. The charger doesn't work with other variations; The colors have to match. For example, a blue flow hoverboard can't be charged with a red flow hoverboard charger; It needs a blue flow hoverboard charger, instead. When charging, the hoverboard will have a small, black and circular dot flashing. However, when it is done charging, that dot will blink, informing that the hoverboard is done charging. Cost All variations have the same cost. However, the flow hoverboard itself, with the charger cost 300$. The inclusion of interior mode would make it cost another 400$. In total, it would cost 700$. Variations There are 16 variations: NOTE: All links in the table lead to their respective articles in the Flow Free Wiki. Category:Items